The Missing Protector
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: The Sequel to Princess Raven is finally up. Beast Boy has gone missing and Raven is doing whatever it takes to find him. BB/Rae Rob/Star Cy/Bee One-Shot. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Missing Protector

**A/N This is the sequel to Princess Raven and I highly suggest you read that first before you read this. I don't own Teen Titans.**

Raven wakes up and stretches and grabs her white cloak and puts it on. She leaves her room and enters the Common Room and finds no one there. She looks at the clock and sees that it's past 11:00am, "Where is everybody?" Raven wonders.

Raven closes her eyes and tries to sense her boyfriend, Beast Boy. Her eyes shoot open just as Robin, his girlfriend, Starfire, Cyborg, and his girlfriend, Bumblebee enter the Tower, "Guys!" Raven says panicked, "I can't sense Beast Boy."

"You can't?" Robin said shocked.

Raven shook his head, "We thought he was just missing," Bumblebee said.

"What?" Raven said.

"He wasn't in his room when we went to get him for breakfast," Cyborg said.

"No," Raven said, "This can't be happening."

"We'll find him Raven," Robin said, "I promise."

"Not that I don't believe you," Raven said, "But I'm going to try it my way," Raven left the Common Room and entered her rom.

Three Days Later…

"Friends I am most worried for friend Raven," Starfire said.

Just then the refrigerator is in cased in a white aura and opened. Then two apples and a sandwich are taken out and the door closed and the food floated out the door. The Titans aren't as much shocked as they are worried, "Tell me about it," Cyborg said, "She won't even leave her room to come and eat."

"Well I hope she finds that spell soon, because we haven't had any luck finding Beast Boy," Bumblebee said.

"She just worried," Robin said, "But let's hope she doesn't over do it."

"A little late for that," Cyborg said, "She hasn't slept in three days, and she's cranky and I learned from Beast Boy not to go anywhere near one of them when they're angry or cranky without a helmet."

The other Titans nodded and hoped that Raven would be okay.

Two Days Later…

Raven woke up in the Medical Bay with all four of her staring at her worriedly, "Raven, are you alright?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine," Raven said getting up.

"Raven slow down," Cyborg said, "You need to rest."

"I said I'm fine I just haven't gotten much sleep is all, but now I'm fully rested and going back to doing research," Raven said going out the door.

"But Raven-" Starfire tried.

"I'm fine!" Raven yelled.

The four Titans jumped at Raven's loud voice and watched her leave, "So," Bumblebee said, "Who wants to try next?"

The Titans shook their heads.

The Next Day…

"No, that can't be every spell book I own," Raven said tearing her bookshelf apart.

Raven pushed her bookshelf to the ground and began to cry into her hands, "This can't be happening," Raven said into her hands.

"Raven, Raven, Raven," a voice said, "I thought you were better than this."

Raven turned and saw Slade standing in the middle of her room, "Slade," Raven said, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to give you a present," Slade said throwing Beast Boy on the floor.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled running over to him.

Raven found him barely breathing and out cold, "What did you do to him!" Raven yelled angrily.

Slade just laughed, "That's for me to know and you to find out," Slade said, "And I'd hurry if I were you he dies in 1 hour," and with that said he disappeared.

Just then the four Titans enter Raven's room, "Beast Boy!" they said in unison.

"Get him to the Medical Bay now!" Raven yelled.

Cyborg nodded and grabbed his best friend and ran to the Medical Bay with Raven not far behind.

45 minutes later…

"I've tried everything Raven," Cyborg said, "I can't figure it out."

"No, no, no," Raven said.

The Titans could literally hear Slade laughing in the room, "Slade!" Raven yelled, "You are dead! Do you hear me! Dead!"

"Tick tock Raven," Slade said, "He doesn't have much time left."

Raven could feel tears flowing down her cheeks, "Raven," Starfire said.

"Leave me alone, Star, please, just leave me alone," Raven said.

Starfire nodded and did as her friend asked her, _'Why? Why did this have to happen?'_ Raven wondered.

Suddenly Raven's eyes shot open, "Of course!" Raven yelled and ran out of the Medical Bay.

The four Titans looked at each other confused, "I think the girl has lost it," Bumblebee said.

Raven returned with a brown necklace with a yellow gem in the middle, "Raven," Robin said, "What's that."

Raven didn't answer she just went over to Beast Boy and placed it around his neck. The gem began to glow a green color and in cased Beast Boy's entire body. When the light disappeared the necklace was gone and Beast Boy was breathing regularly. The Titans cheered and Raven cried with happiness. Suddenly they heard Slade scream, "That reminds me," Raven said glowing a yellow aura.

Suddenly Slade appeared in cased in the yellow aura his one eye wide, "What did I say before about hurting him?" Raven said dangerously.

Slade gulped as he was in cased entirely in the yellow aura. The Titans heard Slade scream, but not for very long because he was gone when the aura disappeared, "Uh," Cyborg said, "Remind me never to make Raven mad."

"Us too," the others said.

Beast Boy moaned and started to wake up, "Beast Boy!" Raven said happily.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said weakly, "Uh, what happened?"

"I don't know," Raven said, "I'm just glad you're back," Raven said kissing him.

Beast Boy smiled in the kiss and held her close. When they broke away Raven took Beast Boy to his room and set him on his bed, "Get some sleep," Raven said.

Beast Boy nodded and laid his head on the pillow and fell asleep. Raven kissed his cheek before leaving.

A/N Now it's over. What'd you think? R&R and tell me what you think.


	2. AN Explainations

**A/N This is for anyone who was confused with the sequel. Slade took Beast Boy because he was her protector, remember, and she was in love with him. So if he went missing or died she would practically kill herself, but if she didn't she could still be easily captured and killed, and remember if Raven dies before her time then all good disappears. As for the necklace I can do a one-shot on that if you'd like. But I hope this explains any confusion you might have had about why Slade took Beast Boy. **


End file.
